


Blood Lust

by karmasucks



Series: Blood Lust [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmasucks/pseuds/karmasucks
Summary: "I know what you are," Niall says, gazing up at the figure in the shadows and Harry's shoulders tense, "You're my guardian angel."Or the one where Harry is a vampire and he does everything in his will to make sure Niall doesn't find out.All rights reserved. ©





	1. Chapter 1

"So...what exactly are we doing here?" Louis asks curiously, feeling a little impatient.

He's currently standing against a tall tree, with one ankle crossed over the other and his arms folded across his chest. In the middle of November the dry leaves are crunching beneath his feet and he's cold. So very cold. It's so cold he can see his breath and he's wearing a beanie over his fluffy hair and gloves and a warm scarf around his neck.

"I'm looking for something." A voice replies.

Harry is sitting, high up in the branches, surrounded by leaves. Like Louis, he has one ankle crossed over the other but he's swinging his legs back and forth on the branch. He has some type of high definition camera lens in his hands and he's taking pictures of the view opposite him. Well, not necessarily the view. It's more or less pictures of the blonde haired boy that he nearly attacked the other night. He couldn't get him out of his mind and he needed to see him again and again. Of course, he couldn't talk to him. Not after their last encounter.

"You mean someone." Louis corrected under his breath.

"You're stalking him." Louis adds, this time a little more loudly for Harry to hear as his eyes fall on the small, innocent boy that's sitting on the park bench. He's sitting with a leg crossed over his knee and he's drawing on a sketch pad. He's completely oblivious to the world around him, so fixated on his sketch and it's the most innocent sight Louis had ever seen.

"I think admiring from the distance seems more accurate." Harry replies from above, clicking at the camera lens.

Louis snorts, "Call it what you want, it's still creepy as hell."

There's a whooshing sound and next thing, Harry had dropped down next to him, landing on his own to feet with a thud. Harry hangs his camera around his neck and stares curiously at the blonde lad.

"What do you think he's drawing?" He wonders and Louis rolls his eyes.

"I dunno, why don't you go and ask him?" Louis scoffs and Harry snorts derisively.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry sighs.

They watch for a moment and after a while, a man approaches him. He has brown hair with matching brown eyes and he's well-built and they greet each other while the blonde boy places his sketch book back in his bag. After that, they both start walking and they leave the park. Harry's about to follow after them when Louis catches on to Harry's wrist, pulling him to a stop. Harry turns round and gives him a puzzled look.

"You gotta stop this, Haz. Before you're in too deep." Louis tries, flashing Harry a pleading look but Harry only scoffs in reply.

"I just spent the past half hour taking pictures of the guy. I'm already in too deep." Harry points out.

Louis opens his mouth and then he closes it again and when he realises he doesn't have anything else to say, he purses his lips and lets him go and follows after him, reluctantly of course.

They live in the heart of New York City, in Manhattan. They're currently sat in Bryant Park, surrounded by all the trees and leaves. It's a wonder it hasn't snowed yet. They head through the path and down one of the streets where the blonde lad was headed and they head into a Starbucks café.

"Harry." Louis says suddenly, taking a few steps ahead so he could stand in front of him. "I can't let you do this."

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his short, tousled hair, "Why not?"

"Because you're putting him in enough danger by going to attack him in the first place and I know you don't want to do that." Louis replies and Harry purses his lips together.

"He's not in any danger now, though. I'm keeping my distance." Harry points out but Louis shakes his head.

"That's not the point, Harry, and you know it. We can't risk them finding out about us." Louis protests and he nods towards to the blonde boy standing in the queue of the café. Harry watches him laughing, the boy and how innocent he looks. Quite frankly, Louis was right. He didn't want to ruin that.

"Think about what happened with Tess. I know you don't want that again."

At the mention of Tess, Harry's shoulders tense and his facial expression is hard and vacant. It's clear that Louis had struck a nerve but Harry needed to hear it. They didn't want history repeating itself and it's with that, Louis places his hand on Harry's rigid shoulder and when Harry relaxes against his touch, they walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is sitting in Starbucks with a cup of coffee in his hands. He's sitting in a booth next to the window, looking out onto the streets of New York. It's cold yet again. He's wearing a pair of grey gloves that have holes at the finger tips and he's wearing a matching grey woolly scarf around his neck. It's warm in Starbucks so he takes off his scarf and gloves and lays it on the empty space next to him.

He's thinking.

He's thinking about Tess.

The more Harry thinks about it, the more he realises that Louis is right. He didn't want history repeating itself. He couldn't risk anybody finding out about who they were. Last time that happened, Louis and Harry nearly lost everything. He can picture Tess in his mind so clearly, just like he'd seen her yesterday. He can see her long auburn hair, her big brown eyes, her pale skin. He misses her. He's not gonna lie about that, especially since he was so adamant in believing that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What are you doing here?"

He looks up and sees Louis standing over him. He has a curious expression on his face as he sits down opposite Harry.

"Just thinking." Harry answers simply.

"About what?" Louis asks as he slides into the booth opposite him.

"Tess." Harry replies, taking a sip of coffee while looking innocently up at Louis. Louis' smile fades and he exhales deeply.

"I didn't mean to bring her up."

"No, no. I'm glad you did. It just put things into perspective for me." Harry assures him and Louis smiles a little again.

"That's good." Louis nods and Harry smiles back but then it vanishes as soon as it appears.

He's new to this.

He's new to being a vampire, that is. He's only been a vampire for about a year and Louis was the one that turned him and although he's entirely grateful for that, it is a past he didn't want to dig up. They stay in a comfortable silence until Louis speaks again.

"Fancy going out tonight?"

"Out where?" Harry frowns.

"Well, I know a cute little gay bar that's opened down the road. We could go there." Louis shrugs his shoulders carelessly and Harry's smirking, "What?"

"I just think it's cute how you still think you need to come to gay bars with me." Harry's blushing and Louis laughs.

"I actually don't mind anymore. I got used to it." He admits and Harry's grinning.

"Come on." Louis sighs, standing up and linking his arm through Harry's and they make their way out of the café.

Later on that night, they approach the bar that Louis had suggested. Harry was thankfully fully fed and quenched of thirst so there wasn't any need to attack anybody tonight. Hopefully. Louis pulls the door open for Harry and they step inside. Almost immediately, they're greeted by loud music and a hubbub of chatter. They're about to approach the bar when Harry stops dead.

He sees him. He sees the blonde boy that he almost attacked that night. He's working behind the bar, chatting with customers and pouring drinks for them. He's smiling, bright like the sun and Harry can't ignore the fluttery feeling building in the pit of his stomach. But there was also another feeling, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of betrayal, knowing that Louis had brought him here. He grabs onto Louis' elbow and pulls him back as he's about to make his way over to the bar and when he gives Harry a puzzled look, Harry points a long finger at the blonde haired boy and Louis' mouth drops open.

"I swear, I didn't know." Louis tries and Harry scoffs derisively.

"Really? You just happened to come across this bar, where he worked knowing all along that I'm trying to ignore him?" Harry presses and Louis blinks, stunned.

"I swear, I didn't have a clue he worked here, Harry. If it makes you feel better, we can go somewhere else-"

"Shut up a second." Harry interrupts, having ear-dropped on a heated conversation between the blonde boy and one of the customers at the bar. That's one of the many advantages of being a vampire; your senses improve greatly and your hearing is ten times better than a typical average humans.

Harry listens in carefully to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, sir but without your ID, I can only assume that you're under-age and unfortunately, I can't serve you a drink."

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not under-age therefore, I don't need my ID."

"Well, without your ID you have no way of proving that."

Harry looks at Louis with raised eyebrows but Louis' mouth only falls open and he shakes his head.

"No, Harry. You can't help him. Just stay away from him." Louis tries but Harry frowns and shakes his head.

"After what I did to him, I have to help him." Harry replies but Louis grabs onto Harry's elbows, giving him a pleading look.

"He's not Tess." He points out.

"No, he's better." Harry retorts and snatches his arm away from Louis and heads over to the bar, Louis following closely behind.

Harry carefully approaches the boy, with ease and with a small, shy smile he turns to the boy that's giving him bother.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No. No, he was just leaving. Weren't you?" The blonde boy smiles and the other boy scoffs, turning to Harry.

"What are you, some kind of cop?"

"It doesn't matter what I am but you're being a dick and everyone's beginning to notice." Harry replies slyly. It causes the boy to look around and when he does, his face turns red as he realises the amount of people that are staring, pointing and whispering.

"I think you should leave." Harry says softly and with one last glance at the blonde boy, he leaves without another word. Harry grins and turns to face the bar tender, who's grinning back. The crowd surrounded them had dissolved into their own groups and Louis stood next Harry.

"My hero." The blonde grins and Harry chuckles.

If only you knew Harry thinks.

"What can I get you both?" He asks, washing an empty glass with a dish towel. Harry glances at Louis and raises an eyebrow.

"Lou?"

"Two beers, please." Louis replies, clearing his throat.

"It's on the house." The blonde grins, handing them both their drinks.

"For the record, that wasn't my goal. The free beers." Harry assures him and the boy smiles.

"Still on the house," He shrugs, "I'm Niall, by the way." He adds, outstretching his hand for Harry to shake.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry replies, shaking his hand. For a split second, Niall's smile fades and he stares at Harry. A look of recognition appears on his face as he tilts his head to the side but then he blinks and shakes his head and he's grinning again.

"Likewise." He nods.

They fall into a comfortable silence until someone calls Niall's name.

"Horan! Those beer barrels aren't going to change themselves." A man appears behind the bar, strolling toward Niall and Niall looks back at him before turning back to Louis and Harry.

"Duty calls." He sighs, walking away from the bar and following the man. Harry and Louis exhales deeply and Harry places a hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Louis, he doesn't remember me. Why doesn't he remember?" Harry presses and Louis flinches, pulling a face. "Louis." Harry warns when Louis didn't answer.

"I may have erased his memory of when he met you for particularly this moment." Louis confessed.

Harry's lips press into a thin, hard line and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Like I said, for this moment exactly."

A strangled sound of impatience erupts in the back of Harry's throat and he clenches his hands into fists.

"Well, thanks to you, my relationship with Niall is based on a lie." Harry huffs and Louis rolls his eyes.

"You mean, you wouldn't even have a relationship with Niall if it weren't for me." Louis points out, folding his arms across his chest, biceps bulging under his shirt. Harry opens his mouth and then closes it again, suddenly feeling dumbfounded.

He stares at Louis for a moment and then something catches his eye. Behind the bar, where the beer stands are, a man stands pouring a couple of pints. Harry recognises him almost instantly. He was the guy that was with Niall the other day, the guy that met up with him while Harry was taking pictures (as creepy as it sounded.) He was studying Louis and Harry carefully as hey were deep in conversation. When Harry frowns suspiciously at him, the boy turns round and continues to pour some pints.

"Guy behind you, one o'clock. He's been staring at us since we spoke to Niall." Harry explains when Louis' face is puzzled. Louis subtly turns around, going to fetch for his beer and he glances quickly at the brown-haired boy before turning back to Harry.

"I recognise him. He's Niall's friend. He was there the day you were on the tree." Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"I know. Do you think he's gonna be a problem? How much do you think he heard?" Harry presses.

"I dunno but I'll take care of it before he does become a problem." Louis sighs and Harry beams. "The things I do for you." Louis adds, as a vodka shot is sent down his way and he chugs it back, pulling a face as the sour taste reaches his throat.

"Make that two vodka shots." Harry adds to the bar tender. The bar tender nods his head curtly and gets to work.

A couple of hours later, Louis is watching the brown-haired boy closely. He later finds out his name is Liam, he watches him as he heads out the back door with a black carrier bag in his hands. His eyes go to Harry; who's still chatting up Niall at the other end of the bar and he swiftly leaves his chair, following after Liam.

When Louis enters the back door at the far end of the bar, he sees Liam placing the black bag in one of the large dumpsters. Biting his lip, he runs down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps causing Liam to look up.

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed to be out here. Staff access only-"

"I don't care about that." Louis sighs and Liam frowns curiously as Louis begins to stare into Liam's eyes and says, "You're going to forget about the conversation you overheard Harry and I having."

"Okay." Liam says quietly and he blinks and when he opens his eyes, he's staring at nothing but the dark alleyway where he stood. He blinks again, once, twice, feeling a little dazed and he closes the lid of the dumpster before heading back inside the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating regularly! But here ya go :) Feedback would be much appreciated, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

Narry

He could hear the sound of approaching footsteps as he ran. The person behind him is catching up and fast. He's faster than Niall is; what with the longer legs and stronger muscles but Niall is running out of sheer fear and fear trumps everything, really.

Niall starts to shiver as he feels a cold breath on his neck and he's spun round, flung against the brick ball next to the dumpster. He's panting, panting hard and he's nervous and frightened as he feels a pair of hands claw at his skin.

He squeezes his eyes shut and then blinks them open and now, he's staring into a pair of bright green eyes. They were green for a split second and then they turned to a blood red, almost demon-like. Niall wants to scream in sheer horror but he can't. He's so scared, so frightened that he's rigged on the spot, like a statue. The man opens his mouth, hisses and bends down to the flesh of Niall's neck, his warm skin when a voice shouts behind them.

"Harry!"

The man stops and turns around at the sound of the voice, obviously having recognised it but he keeps a firm grip on Niall's hip, his fingernails digging into his skin. Another figure approaches them, his pale face illuminating against the orange glow of the street lights. His eyes are in icy blue, his hair brown and wavy and he looks more friendlier than the man who's about to attack him.

"You don't want to do this." The man shakes his head, gesturing Niall.

"But I'm hungry." The other whimpers, turning back to look pleadingly at Niall. Niall gasps and splutters, his shoulders beginning to shake nervously.

"You don't want to hurt him. I know you don't." He says softly, slowly reaching out to him to pull him away from the blonde, scared boy.

"Harry. Come on." He encourages and he places his hand in Harry's, taking him away from Niall. As soon as Harry is free from Niall, the man turns to him.

"Run." He demands but Niall couldn't physically move. He's frozen, rigid on the spot. It wasn't until the man told him to run the second time that Niall found his feet again, and the ability to move and he's out of Harry's grasp faster than a lightning bolt.


End file.
